


Coming To

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Anesthesia, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spencer has finally gotten his wisdom teeth removed, and Derek has the pleasure of witnessing the aftermath.





	Coming To

"How did the procedure go?" Reid demanded groggily from his position on the surgical chair. His head fell uselessly to the side that Derek was sitting on. 

"They said you did just fine, kid. We can take you home after the anesthesia wears off a little."

It seemed to Derek like his fun wasn't going to happen, that Spencer was still in a right state of mind even after the anesthesia was administered. That was practically the reason he had come, to see Reid spout his mouth about shit he normally wouldn't ever catch the genius saying. Although they were in a relationship, Reid had asked JJ to bring him to have his wisdom teeth removed, afraid that Derek would pull something like recording the aftermath, and rightfully so. Nevertheless he reluctantly allowed the other man to come, although trusted in JJ that she wouldn't let him do anything that would provoke embarrassment. 

Spencer's eyes widened considerably at that, his mouth falling open. Derek could see the gauze inside, which thankfully wasn't bloody. 

"Did they kidnap me?" Reid mumbled anxiously, moving closer to attempt to whisper in Derek's ear. "They drugged me, Derek. They kidnapped me," he insisted. 

Maybe he wasn't so unaffected by the anesthesia after all. 

"You're not kidnapped, buddy," Derek chuckled. "They took out your teeth, remember?"

At the tender age of twenty-eight the man had finally agreed that he needed to get his wisdom teeth taken out. Albeit being quite late to the party, he never had gotten the surgery done because for one he couldn't afford it in his teenage years, and two he had an understandable aversion to anything that rendered him out of control of his own body after the Tobias Hankel case. Now the pain of too many teeth had finally caught up to him, and he decided to push past his worries and get it done. 

He saw Reid's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, he mouth still open as he felt his swollen cheeks. Derek stole his hand away from where it was moving towards his mouth and placed it in his own. "They stole my teeth!" Spencer cried, fully believing this was what had happened. "They drugged me up and then they stole my teeth!" 

Using his other free hand he shoved the blanket that the someone had so kindly draped over him and pointed frantically to his arm, where a purple bandage was covering the needle prick that the anesthesia needle had left. "See! Derek, they can't do that. I work for the FBI," he explained quietly like it was a secret. It was hard for Morgan to understand him, the gauze and drugs combined was making his speech sloppy and hindered. 

"I work for the FBI, too," he played along, rubbing a soothing hand down his arm. It was becoming increasingly hard to contain his laughter. 

"You have to help me!" Spencer exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up. "What're they doing with my teeth? I want them back," he moaned, laying his head back down with a pout. 

"They just had to take them out 'cause they were hurting you. They didn't take out your regular teeth, just your wisdom teeth," Morgan attempted to explain, trying to smooth over the confusion. It didn't work. 

"My wisdom teeth?" Derek had never seen Spencer so full of physical expression before as his face contorted into surprise once again. "I need those so I can be smart." 

Maybe he was a terrible person for laughing when Reid's eyes welled up with tears, but the kid honestly believed that he wasn't going to be intelligent anymore because they took out his teeth. 

"Don't cry," he assured, wiping away the tears that fell. "You're still smart," he chuckled a bit, finding the situation ironic. A genius was worried he wasn't smart. 

"The FBI won't want me anymore," Reid sniffled, bottom lip trembling. He apparently was ignoring what Derek had said. 

"The FBI is still going to want you." Derek felt like a parent trying to comfort their kid even though the distress was over something silly, and his tone showed it. "And I'll still want you." Even though Spencer wasn't coherent enough to understand really what he had said, it still slipped out. 

The room was silent for a moment as Spencer stared around the room, Derek still thumbing over his hand with his own. JJ took this time to arrive with a wheelchair, ready to take Reid out to the car and drive him to Derek's house, where he would be residing for the next couple of days. Not that he normally wasn't there anyway. 

"Are you saving me?" He heard Spencer mumbled as they maneuvered him into the chair, glancing up at JJ. 

She looked over at Derek questioning. "Yeah, Spence, we're taking you home." She smiled, petting his hair in an attempt to smooth it down from where it had been rubbed again the surgical chair. 

In the hallway Spencer grabbed Derek's hand again, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Are you my boyfriend?" He questioned tiredly, not bothering to care or probably even comprehending that he just outed them to not only JJ, but to the entire population of the hallway. 

"Mhm, pretty boy. You're all mine," he teased, and that seemed enough of an answer for Spencer as he relaxed visibly back into the chair. 

"Okay," he accepted simply, much like a little kid would. 

"I can walk, you know," he murmured, eyes wandering curiously though sleepily around the area. Derek could imagine he was probably seeing four-eyed people with six arms or something like that. Both of them chose not to respond in case he decided it would be a good idea to show them just how well his legs would walk, which was probably not all that well at the moment. 

As the reached the door Spencer turned to him again. "Are we gonna have kids?" He asked, and poor Derek was not aware of the disaster that would ensue. 

"If you want, baby," he appealed, rather than saying yes or no, unable to predict what Spencer might do in his current state. He didn't miss the way JJ smiled at them, pushing the wheelchair. 

Here comes the disaster. Spencer started to cry once again, whimpering quietly. 

"Why're you crying?" JJ asked, unaware of what had gone on earlier. 

Spencer, although he looked reluctant to talk with Derek there, turned in his seat to look at her face. "I can't have babies, JJ, like you. I don't have a uterus," he cried, clearly very upset by this fact. The words may have been laughable except for the way the speaker was visibly distressed. 

"That's okay, you don't have to be pregnant. You guys can adopt kids," she comforted, stopping by the car door. In doing so she could let go of the handles of the wheelchair to rub his shoulder. 

He looked to Derek, whimpering, "Can we?" 

"Of course, pretty boy. Don't worry, okay? I love you." Despite that the anesthesia was making his loopy, it was still sweet that Reid was so worried. 

"Okay, I love you too," Spencer said all too happily, like he wasn't just crying his guts out. He didn't resist as he was moved into the back seat, but didn't exactly help either, letting both of them push all his weight and buckle him in. Derek slid in with him, making sure to lock the doors to ensure there would be no escaping, you know, just in case he thought he was kidnapped again. 

JJ dropped them off at Derek's house and it was another twenty minutes before Spencer had come back down to earth, not remembering a single thing he had said. In fact, he didn't have anything more to say, his sore mouth not exactly agreeing with him when he did try to. Derek did make sure to keep putting that beautiful set of lips to use, though. No, not in that way. Unless 'that way' was accepting spoonful after spoonful of chicken soup.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been under anesthesia before, so excuse any mistakes!! Please leave me some feedback.


End file.
